


Magnus Chase and The Agent of Asgard

by Moxie_Maria



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, Religion & Lore - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Based on a roleplay, Crossover, F/M, Gen, Genderfluid Character, I changed some things to make this work, I'm Bad At Titles, My First Work in This Fandom, My friend ships Magnus/Alex, On Hiatus, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The Author Regrets Everything, Why Did I Write This?, misleading summary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 01:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10628946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moxie_Maria/pseuds/Moxie_Maria
Summary: (I dont have a summary for this)In whichMagnus Chase meets Agent of Asgard Loki.





	1. Valhalla

**Author's Note:**

> This is based of a RP i did with a friend.Also this is my first story posted on here so plz be nice.

**HOTEL Valhalla**

Magnus Chase on his bed reading when the trickster goddess appeared in his room. **  
**

"Hello,Magnus" said the goddess 

The Demigod got up from his bed, startled at the raven-haired female "Loki?!?What the ...You can't be here! Magnus said as he draws Jack and points it towards her.

The goddess laughs "Relax,I'm not the Loki that you know...you can put down the sword now and besides I'm not the God of Evil anymore I've changed" said the raven-haired goddess.

"Why are you a woman?" asked the sword

"That doesn't matter Jack,what matters is that this won't end well"The Demigod said.

There was a knock on the door and a feminine voice was heard behind the door.

The Demigod and the Trickster looked towards the door.

"Hey,Magnus. It's me,i was wondering if you have a second to talk There's something i have been meaning to tell you"said the green haired girl

The trickster turned back to the blond and said "To answer the sword's question, I am a shapeshifter and i feel a certain gender depending on the day or how i feel"The Goddess said

"MAGNUS! let me in for gods sake!"Alex yelled as she banged on the door

Magnus panicked then  turned towards and asked  Loki "Wait a minute! Why are you here, you know what? Hide yourself and let me talk to your daughter fir......

AS the Demigod was was about to finish that sentence,Alex busts the the door She sees Loki and glares at the goddess

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"she said as she got out her garrote.

 


	2. Asardia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex catches Loki and Magnus together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i decided to continue this.  
> and btw i dont have a beta reader so there may be some mistakes and i'm kinds new to this so please be nice.

_"MAGNUS! let me in for gods sake!"Alex yelled as she banged on the door. Magnus panicked then turned towards Loki and asked  "Wait a minute,Why are you here?,You know what hide yourself and let me talk to your daughter fir-_

_Alex busts the door open,she sees Loki and glares at the goddess._

_"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE"she said as she got out her garrote._

Loki and Magnus exchanged looks,thinking of an explanation for why Loki was in the demigod's room,Loki points to Magnus "He summoned me here, i didn't even do anything" the goddess lied.

Magnus turns to Alex ""I didn't, swear on my life." Magnus says and Jack nods... sort of.Alex walks over to Loki and crosses her arms.

"What do you want?"Alex asked,Loki looks back at Alex "I dont really want anything here"the goddess replied 

 _"well except for redemption"_ She says quietly so Alex doesn't hear that last part.

Jack stares at Loki,"What was that last thing?"Jack points himself to Loki. Magnus raises an eyebrow and Alex gets closer.Loki let out a sigh "I said i want redemption,i was tired of being know as the god of evil so i changed,okay.Loki's eyes widen as she realized that she just said more than  she should,she looks to Alex then to Magnus.

Jack backed away and Magnus went out of his battle stance.Alex looked at her and lowered her garrote,looping it onto her belt"What makes you think we can help you with that mom?"asked Alex.

Loki turns towards Alex "Dearest,i didn't think you or your friend would try to help me"she said then turned to the blond demigod "All i have to do is do a few good deeds for The All-Mothers of Asgardia and i would no longer be known as the god of lies or lie-smith,i would be known as a hero said the trickster goddess.

 

 

 

Jack chuckled,"Why do I have the feeling you are lying?" Magnus shakes his head."So why did you come to my room?" Alex slowly walked forward.

 

Loki smiled at Magnus "Because Frigga sent out here on a mission to get you"she replied,Loki reached inside her jacket pocket and pulled out a bracelet with a blue glowing orb on it.

"And i can prove i'm not lying"

"Magnus wanna see my new companion" said the trickster,grinning She threw the small orb to the ground.

 And appeared a woman with dyed purple hair and glasses with tattoos on her arm named Verity Willis,Who was still mad at Loki.

Loki ignored Verity's cussing and yelling at her and introduced her to the demigod "Magnus Chase,this is Verity,she has the power to tell when people are lying"said the trickster.

"Cool"Jack say.Alex backs away and puts her hands on her ears  "Why is she yelling?"Alex asked, Loki turns to her"It's a long story" she replies.

Magnus goes over to her "Hi Verity,Um, is Loki lying when she says she needs to collect me and do some redemption stuff?"

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!!?" is what Verity had yelled,still mad at being in a freaking bracelet.Loki looked at her "Oh,you're still mad about that"asked the trickster earning a glare from Verity, she the turned towards the demigod and replied "No,Loki isn't lying".

 "Ah, okay. So... am I getting kidnapped?" Magnus asks and Alex stifles a laugh. Alex walks to Verity and scans her."You look fancy." She smiles.Verity turns to Alex and smiles back "Thanks".  
"No, you're not being kidnapped its...um more like we're escorting you to The All mother"Loki said   
"And i dont even know why Frigga wants with you" Loki added not noticing that he was back in his male form.

 

 

 Magnus looks to Alex at Loki's sudden change of gender,he shrugs. Magnus sighs ,"Okay,let's go".Jack turns back into a pendant and goes around around the demigod's neck.

 "Good, now lets go Magnus"Loki said.

"Can I go with?" Alex asks looking at Magnus, slightly blushing.

"Okay Alex you can come with Magnus"said the trickster as he reached for his bracelet with another orb just like the first one except this small orb was the same color as Verity's hair.  
Once Verity was in the glowing orb again Loki opened up the green portal that went to Asgardia  
"C'mon kids this is the easiest and fastest way to Asgardia" said the trickster god before jumping into the portal.

 

Alex turned to Magnus and blushed slightly."Ladies first." Magnus says. Alex chuckles,"Too bad i'm a guy now".He pushes Magnus through the door.

 

"Okay, now i'm a girl again." She says and jumps through the portal.

 

Meanwhile in Asgardia

 

The Trinity Asgardian goddess,Idunn,Frigga and Gaea were sitting on their throne. Idunn was starting to get impatient  
"Where is Loki,it shouldn't be that hard to get a child of Frey said the younger goddess.  
Frigga nodded in agreement "be patient Idunn I'm sure Loki will be her-

Frigga was cut off mid sentence by the green portal that Loki fell out off and landing on the palace floor.

The trickster got on his elbows and looked up at The All Mothers and smiles  
"uh i got the demigod you wanted"Loki said.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R&R 
> 
> Edited:My god i did not expect this to get any hits.Anyway kudos plz

**Author's Note:**

> This story will continue if people like it enough.  
> (or if me and my friend stop role playing)  
> R&R plz


End file.
